1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to RF connectors and more particularly, to a socket or plug type of RF connector that has an impedance element mounted therein to eliminate electromagnetic disturbance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In communication technology, electromagnetic disturbance can jam sensitive equipment, burn out electric circuits, prompt explosions, interrupts, obstructs, or otherwise degrades or limits the effective performance of electronics or electrical equipment. Electromagnetic disturbance can be any object, artificial or natural, that carries rapidly changing electrical currents, or induced unintentionally, as a result of spurious emissions and responses, intermodulation products, and the like. Radiation leak from a transmission medium is mainly resulted from the use of high-frequency energy and signal modulation. Using a proper shield can reduce electromagnetic disturbance.
In a communication equipment, a RF connector must be used to connect a signal-carrying coaxial cable to a circuit board in the equipment, or to another coaxial cable. A RF connector consists of a socket member and a plug member. After removal of the socket member from the plug member, the socket member may be interfered by external electromagnetic noises. This electromagnetic interference must be eliminated.